The singer
by NeoGamer93
Summary: A past he'd rather forget, resurfaced over a friendly group activity. How will the class react to a secret long hidden.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers and writers neogamer93 here with a new story. I've recently read a couple of stories like this so I decided to do one but differently. Hope you enjoy remember to read and review. With that let's begin. **

It was the weekend, Friday to be exact, and the class of 1a minus deku was in the common room of the dorms.

"Maaaaannn today was the most difficult one since we began". Mina said as she laid down on the sofa with the others either nodding or being too tired to do much.

"You said it, it felt like today they decided to bring their own version of PLUS ULTRA". Said tsuyu.

"Anyway since it's the weekend we should do something fun". Said Mina.

"Sounds good but what should we do"? Asked uraraka.

With that the class started giving ideas from a movie night to going to an arcade, but then they came up with a great idea, karaoke.

"Hey how about karaoke we haven't done that yet". Said kyoka being the music one of the class.

"Yeah that sounds great we can do it tonight can you bring yours down here"? Mina asked.

"Sure but I'll need help since its a bit heavy". Said kyoka as Shouji offered to help.

With that everyone went about their day until 7 when the class started to gather in the common room again, well all but one.

"Hey where's deku"? Uraraka asked not seeing the green haired boy.

"Probably still in his room I mean he wasn't here when we made our plans". Said Iida.

"Well I'm going to go get him then". Said Uraraka as she got up to go get him, when she was stopped.

"Oi round face, don't tell him what's going on, of you do he will never agree to come down". Said bakugo with a smirk that just spelled trouble.

"Umm ok"? Uraraka said unsure of why he would say that.

After getting deku and telling him that the class was gathered in the common room for something they both came down, but when he saw what they had planned he froze and what he said next surprised and shocked the class.

"OHHH SHIT". Yeeld deku after he saw the karaoke machine, then glared, actually glared at bakugo who started laughing at dekus reaction.

**Well that's all for now. Now here's where I need help, so far I've got a couple of songs but I'm only doing the girls of the class and deku. I've got uraraka, she's doing leeandlie's version of moonlight densetsu minus the sailor moon roll call, Mina is either going to do toxic or e.t exterestrial. And jiro is doing legends never die from league of legends. I need a song for tsuyu, momo and toru. As for deku I think I'll give him rise another league of legends song. So if you have a song that fit tsuyu momo or toru please post them in a review. Neogamer93 out. **


	2. Chapter 2 past memories

**Hello fellow readers and writers. Neogamer93 here with the next chapter of the singer. Hope you enjoy i dont own any of the songs used here.**

While the students of class 1a decided what to do deku was in his room.

"Man so far this school year has been a challenge, since the start we've been attacked by villians not to mention the sports festival and summercamp along with the final exam against the teachers. Hard to believe we made it through all that, but what really bothers me is the fact that i feel like ive known the girls from the class way before coming to this school". Deku says as he lays down on his bed, before he can think more about it theres a knock on his door.

(Knock, knock) "Deku are you awake"? Says ochako.

"Oh yeah one sec". Deku says as he gets up and opens the door.

"Sorry to bother you but the others are planing to do something as a group to relax after everything we've been through". Said ochako not telling deku what they were actually going to do.

"Oh cool lets go". Said deku as he closed the door as they both heading back to the common room.

After getting to the room deku saw something he didnt want to see ever, his reaction was a surprise to all but one who saw dekus face.

" OH SHIT" Yelled deku and glared at bakugo who was laughing. The others were all shocked as the cinnamon roll of the class just used foul language. What came next shocked them even more.

"Katsuki you fucking bitch you were behind this arent you!? You know damn well why i refuse to sing, i bet you didnt even tell them huh"!? Deku yelled at bakugo who just had the smuggest look on his face.

"Of course i didnt, if i did i wouldnt get to see your face". Said bakugo.

"Fucking asshole". Deku said.

"Ok back up. First what the fuck, who corrupted our classes cinnamon roll, step up now and ill promise your beating would be so severe, second deku why do you refuse to sing"? Said mina as she stood by the couch after the shock wore off.

"(Sigh) alright guess it was bound to come out sooner or latter. I havent been entirely honest, the truth is i do have a quirk aside from the one you've all seen. I call it singer its ability is that when i sing the people emotionally close to me gets affected by it, what happens deppends on the song and my intentions. It also has the ability to affect peoples memeories and actions. Its because of that and the constant fangirls that i refuse to sing". Said deku as he sat on the couch.

"Wow didnt expect that but sadly that wont get you out of this, if anything it just makes things more interesting". Said mina as she stood by the others.

" (ugh) fine but you'll see how you feel after i do". Said deku woth that they all goy ready to sing.

After all the boys went aside from deku who refused to sing until the end it was the girls turn.

First was mina.

You're so hypnotizing

Could you be the devil? Could

You be an angel? Your touch

Magnetizing

Fell like i am floating

Leaves my body glowing

They say be afraid

You're not like the other

Futuristic lover

Different DNA

They dont understand you

You're from a whole other world

A different dimension

You open my eyes

And im ready to go lead me into

The light

Kiss me ki-ki-kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me ta-ta-take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

Boy you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

Its supernatural

Extraterrestrial

You're so supersonic

Wanna feel you powers, stun

Me with your lasers

Your kiss is cosmic

Every move is magic

You're from a whole other world

A different dimension

You open my eyes

And im ready to go lead me into

The light

Kiss me ki-ki-kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me ta-ta-take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

Boy you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

Its supernatural

Extraterrestrial

This is transcendental

On another level

Boy you're my lucky star

I wanna walk on your

Wavelength

And be there when you vibrate

For you ill risk it all

Kiss me ki-ki-kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me ta-ta-take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

Boy you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

Its supernatural

Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial extraterrestrial

Boy you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

Its supernatural

Extraterrestrial

As mina sang deku had a flashback but the girl in it was covered by darkness so he couldnt make out any feature but the song seemed to describe her for him. The girl at first glace looked like an alien herself. 'What was that about i know that i felt like ive seen them all before attending ua but why cant i remember them clearly'. Deku thought to himself as tsuyu went up.

Tsuyu was next.

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my

Childish fears

And of you have to leave

I wish you would just

Leave

'Cause your presence still

Lingers here

And it wont leave me alone

These wounds wont

Seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that

Time cannot erase

When you cried i'd wipe away all

of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight

Away all of your fears

And i held your hand through all

Of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now im bound by the life you

Left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds wont

Seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that

Time cannot erase

When you cried i'd wipe away all

of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight

Away all of your fears

And i held your hand through all

Of these years

But you still have

All of me

I've tried so hard to tell

Myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried i'd wipe away all

of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight

Away all of your fears

And i held your hand through all

Of these years

But you still have

All of me

After tsuyu had finished deku had another flashback this time the shrouded girl was being picked on and deku had helped her. 'Another flash back seems like ill have one per each of them but why'?

Next was toru.

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

The world is in

Your hand

But i will fight until the end

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

Dont follow your command

But i will fight

And i will stand

When darkness fall

Pain is all

The angel of darkness

Will leave behind

And i will

Fight

The love is lost beauty

And light have vanished

From garden of delight

The dreams are

Gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new

Kingdom

Yeah

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

The world is in

Your hand

But i will fight until the end

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

Dont follow your command

But i will fight

And i will stand

Hunt goes on

deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

Until my last breath

I will fight

I will fight

I will fight

I will fight

I will fight

Now realize the stars

They die

Darkness had fallen in paradise

But we'll be strong

And we will fight

Against the creatures

Of the night

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

The world is in

Your hand

But i will fight until the end

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

Dont follow your command

But i will fight

And i will stand

Yeah

As toru finished another flashback comes. This one shows the shrouded clothing of a young girl crying because her quirk doesnt let people see her.

As kyoka got up to sing. Noone noticed a blond haired girlhidden by the window.

Toga having gotten bored of being in the warehouse went out for some air and decided to see her new crush when she got there she saw deku blow up with turned her on and she stayed hidden as the class started singing when the girls started she had a sense of deja vu.

Kyokas turn.

Legends never die

When the world

Is calling you

Can you hear them

screaming out your

Name

Legends never die

They become a

Part of you

Everytime you bleed

For reaching

Greatness

Relentless you

Survive

They never lose hope

When everythings cold

And the fightings near

Its deep in their bones

They'll run into smoke

When the fires near

Oh pick yourself up

'Cause

Legends never die

When the world

Is calling you

Can you hear them

screaming out your

Name

Legends never die

They become a

Part of you

Everytime you bleed

For reaching

Greatness

Legends never die

They're written

Down in eternity

But you never see

The price it costs

The scars collected

All their lives

When everythings lost

They pick up their hearts

And avenge defeat

Before it all starts

They suffer through harm

Just to touch a dream

Oh pick yourself up

'Cause

Legends never die

When the world

Is calling you

Can you hear them

screaming out your

Name

Legends never die

They become a

Part of you

Everytime you bleed

For reaching

Greatness

Legends never die

When the world

Is calling out your name

Begging you to

Fight

Pick yourself up once more

Oh pick yourself up

'Cause

Legends never die

When the world

Is calling you

Can you hear them

screaming out your

Name

Legends never die

They become a

Part of you

Everytime you bleed

For reaching

Greatness

Legends never die

After kyoka finished. Deku had a flahback but this one seemed different in it the girls of class 1a were all there plus another girl all of them shrouded and all of them crying with him standing before them also crying. 'What does this one mean, it seems one of the girls from my past is missing but what led to all of us crying'?

As deku thought on the last flashback toga had the same though different thoughts. 'All these songs feel familiar but why do i feel like i know them from way before meeting them during the summercamp attack'.

Momo goes next.

When you walk away

You dont hear me say

Please oh baby dont go

Simple and clean is the way

That you're making me feel

Tonight

Its hard to let it go

You're giving me to many things

Lately you're all i need

You smiled at me and said

Dont get me wrong i love

You but does that mean i

have to meet your father

When we are older you'll

Understand

What i meant when i said

No i dont think life is quite

That simple

When you walk away

You dont hear me say

Please oh baby dont go

Simple and clean is the way

That you're making me feel

Tonight

Its hard to let it go

So simple and clean

The daily things

Like this and that and what

is what

That keep us all busy

Are confusing me

Thats when you came to me

And said

Wish i could prove i love you

But does that mean i have to

Walk on water

When we are older you'll

Understand

Its enough when i say so

And maybe some things are

That simple

When you walk away

You dont hear me say

Please oh baby dont go

Simple and clean is the way

That you're making me feel

Tonight

Its hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond

This morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of

Warnings the future

Doesnt scare me at

All

Nothings like before

When you walk away

You dont hear me say

Please oh baby dont go

Simple and clean is the way

That you're making me feel

Tonight

Its hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond

This morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of

Warnings the future

Doesnt scare me at

All

Nothings like before

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond

This morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of

Warnings the future

Doesnt scare me at

All

Nothings like before

After momo finished ochako got up being the second to last.

Ochakos turn.

Why can't i tell you all of these feelings

Its so much easier when im dreaming

I think my brains about to short circuit

I really wish i could find the words

And now im crying under the moonlight

I wanna call you up but its midnight

What should i do with all of these feeling

In my kaleidoscopic heart

The light that shines down

From the moon will guide the way

And once again it leads me to you

The constellations sparkle in my dreams

And so i wonder if its a blessing

As if by fate we're born

On the same planet

Just like a miracle romance

So let is have another great weekend

And i will pray it has a happy end

Ill still be here past

Present

And future

Head over heels in love with you

I cant forget the way you looked at me that day

When i met you the very first time

Within the sea of stars in the night sky

I could still find you if i closed my eyes

I love the way the world throws us moments

But we make our own destiny

This miracle will always remain a mystery

'Cause once again it leads me to you

The constellations sparkle in my dreams

And so i wonder if its a blessing

As if by fate we're born

On the same planet

Just like a miracle romance

When ochako finished and loke the other girls deku had a blush on his face as he had the flashbacks he couldn't focus on that.

After she sat down and deku got up with reluctance ochako and the girls started talking.

"Hey was it just me or did you guys notice that the songs we did felt like we had to sing them"? Asked ochako.

"Now tjat you mention it yeah, when i went to choose a song as i scrolled through them that song just seemed right". Said mina

"It was the same for me". Said tsuyu with momo, kyoka and toru agreeing.

" huh wonder if it was a coincidence or something". Said ochako.

Dekus turn

They

Say

Dont

Trust

You

Me

We

Us

So we'll

Fall

If we

Must

'Cause its you

Me

And its all about

Its all about

Its all about is

All about us

Its all about us

All about us

All about us

And thats the thing they can't touch

'Cause you know ah-ah

Its all about us

All about us

Its all about us

All about us

All about us

We'll run away if we must

'Cause you know ah-ah

Its all about us

Ita all about love

Its all about us

Its all about us

In you i can trust

Its all about us

Its all about us

If

They

Hurt

You

They

Hurt

Me

Too

So

we'll

Rise

Up

Won't

Stop

And its all

About

Its all about

Its all about is

All about us

Its all about us

All about us

All about us

And thats the thing they can't touch

'Cause you know ah-ah

Its all about us

All about us

Its all about us

All about us

All about us

We'll run away if we must

'Cause you know ah-ah

Its all about us

Ita all about love

Its all about us

Its all about us

In you i can trust

Its all about us

Its all about us

They don't know

They can't see

Who we are

Fear is the enemy

Hold on tight

Hold onto me

'Cause tonight

Its all about us

Its all about is

All about us

Its all about us

All about us

All about us

And thats the thing they can't touch

'Cause you know ah-ah

Its all about us

All about us

Its all about us

All about us

All about us

We'll run away if we must

'Cause you know ah-ah

Its all about us

Ita all about love

Its all about us

Its all about us

In you i can trust

Its all about us

Its all about us

After deku was done singing some thing strange happened deku and the girls from the class and the one outside all had their heads down with their hair shadowing their eyes. When deku was done he and the girls had their memories unlocked. Now the girls understood why the songs felt right and why deku had felt he knew the girls before ua.

Flashback

The girls had just gotten to the park hoping to spend time with izuku or to them zuzu-kun. When they got there they saw him crying. Worriws about him they asked what was wrong, his answer shocked and saddend them.

"I cant be friends with you guys i feel like my quirk is making you as i have seen the effect of it cause otjer people to fall under a spell upon hearing me sing and i feel like you guys are the same. So i have to use my quirk to lock away our memories of each other i already hve a song to unlock the memories of we ever meet again, im sorry.

After hearing this the girls though saddened and reluctant let zuzu-kun to do it, woth tears in there eyes.

Locking the memories

Dead star shine

Light up the sky

Im all out of breath

My walls are closing in

Days go by

Give me a sign

Come back to the end

The shepherd of the damned

I can feel you falling away

No longer the lost

No longer the same

and i can see you starting break

Ill keep you alive

If you show me the way

Forever and ever

The scars will remain

Im falling apart

Leave me here forever in the dark

Daylight dies

Blackout the sky

Does anyone care

Is anybody there

Take this life

Empty inside

Im already dead

I'll rise to fall again

I can feel you falling away

No longer the lost

No longer the same

and i can see you starting break

Ill keep you alive

If you show me the way

Forever and ever

The scars will remain

Im falling apart

Leave me here forever in the dark

God help me I've come undone

Out of the light of the sun

God help me I've come undone

Out of the light of the sun

I can feel you falling away

No longer the lost

No longer the same

and i can see you starting break

Ill keep you alive

If you show me the way

Forever and ever

The scars will remain

Give me a sign

Theres something

Buried in the words

Give me a siiign

Your tears are adding to the flood

Just give me a sign

Theres something

Buried in the words

Give me a sign

Your tears are adding to the flood

Just give me a sign

Theres something

Buried in the words

Give me a siiign

Your tears are adding to the flood

Forever

And

ever

The scars will remain

After the song was done the memories were locked and the kids not knowing whobthey were anymore went there separate ways and hung out with others not to see each other for some time.

Flashback end

After the memories were unlocked the girls and deku all turned to one another and got into a group. After a few second the girls all cried out ZUZU-KUN. And with that they all hugged him withbtears in their eyes as tjey all got reunited after so long. Toga though knowing she should be there too dodnt want to risk it since shes by herself against a class of heroes so woth a heavy heart she leaves vowing to reunite woth them soon.

**Well thats it for this chapter hope you enjoy. Remember to review neogamer93 out.**


End file.
